1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for sealing a container which is bounded at the top side by an outward bent top edge, said cover being provided along the periphery with a downward opening groove which encloses the top edge and is bounded by an outside wall, an inside wall, and a top wall connecting said walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a cover is known from Patent Specification No. NL 162555. In this cover the entire inner surface of the groove walls is in contact with the outward bent top edge when the container is closed.
A disadvantage of this known construction is that considerable friction must be overcome for opening and closing of the cover, and that the material of groove and edge is exposed to considerable deformations, with the result that, after opening and closing a certain number of times, these parts can lose their shape and resilience, so that the sealing action is lost. On the other hand, an outward bent top edge is advantageous for a good sealing effect.